Happiness
by TipsyCat
Summary: It hit her then. This was her life. This was it. She had new friends and family. She smiled and talked. She felt safe and warm. She was happy and felt almost whole. Like this was supposed to be her life. He wasn't coming back. But that was okay. She had moved on. She was happy. Bella/Jacob one-shot thingy. Kind of. Bella and Jacob in a relationship after Edward leaves and stuff.


**_AN: Eyo! Iiiiiiiiiit's TIPSY!A little one-shot that I made at three in the morning because it just came to me. Also, I need advice. How do you stop liking someone? I mean, this guy, he's like my best friend and I don't want to like him because I don't want to ruin our friendship but I do. So, yeah._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**_

_**WARNING: Self Edited. My editor friend isn't up at three in the morning and I felt like I should post this anyway.**_

She supposed that it would happen. That she would suddenly, one day out of the blue, realize that he was gone. Really gone. She figured it would hit her like a brick and her walls would come crashing down and she would cry her eyes out until the sun rose.

What she didn't expect was that it would happen while she was with Jacob Black at La Push. She didn't expect that she would suddenly be happy. But it did and she was. She was sitting a ways off as Jacob and the rest of the La Push pack hung around. She was watching with mild interest, her thoughts elsewhere.

Of course, her eyes had roamed freely and landed on the muscular physique of Jacob Black, her best friend. She felt her emptiness fill a little more and gave a soft smile. He was with Embry, the two of them throwing a football back and forth.

It hit her then. This was her life. This was it. She had new friends and family. She smiled and talked and felt safe and always warm. She was happy and felt almost whole. Like this was supposed to be her life. He wasn't coming back. But that was okay. She had moved on. She was better.

She looked at her best friend again, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Suddenly she felt the sand under her feet and her hair in the wind as she sprinted towards the oblivious Jacob Black.

Everyone's eyes followed as she ran, a summery dress flowing out around her and the brightest smile on her lips. Jacob had turned as Bella flung herself into his arms, planting her lips firmly against his. He caught her around her waist and his eyes flew open in surprise.

She pulled away quickly and breathlessly. She gave the most breathtaking smile and her eyes were shining with a new found happiness. Jacob looked ecstatic but confused.

"Bella? What was that for?" He searched for face for some kind of clue but she was just grinning like an idiot.

"He's gone and I'm fine. I'm happy." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Then she suddenly flung her arms out and spun in a circle, her smiling face looking up to the shining sun.

"I'm happy!" She shouted towards the sky.

She could feel Jacob wrap his arms around her and she turned in time to feel Jacob's lips crash against her's.

She ignored the laughter of the rest of the pack and let herself get lost in the kiss. Because she was happy. This was her family. Everyone.

She pulled away from Jacob, still grinning.

"I'm happy Jacob. I have a life. A family-" She motioned to the people around her and heard Emily squeal in delight. "And best of all." She whispered. " I have you."

Jacob picked her up and spun her around, joining in on her melodic laughter as he swung her in circles. When he slowed she wrapped her arms around his neck, her creamy pale skin contrasting to his russet colored skin.

"I'm glad I have you too." He murmured, pressing his warm forehead against hers, mirroring her smile.

**_-XxX-_**

She was in the kitchen with Emily and Kim, all three of them flitting to and fro. Stirring this, tasting that. They chatted with each other while they worked, all of them enjoying themselves.

"So we're really your family?" Emily asked, pulling plates from a cabinet.

"Of course you are!" Bella said, her smile never leaving her face.

"I didn't realize it until I saw everyone on the beach. But it just hit me, you know? I just realized that even though Edward-" She didn't flinch at saying his name. "and his family are gone I'm happy and I don't need them. I have you guys. I'm okay with him being gone and I accept it now. I'm happy again." Bella said, finishing with an ear splitting grin.

"That;s so great, Bella. I was wondering when you would finally fall for Jacob. I mean, you guys are already practically dating." Kim said, pulling out the silverware.

Bella blushed and nodded. " I don't know why I kissed him. I mean, I just." She faltered, hiding her beet red face in her hands.

Kim and Emily giggled and Bella soon joined in as they all set the table and finished the dinner. When they were finally done all three of them poked their heads out the door, still clad in their aprons and yelled out for the group of boys who ate like they were an army.

They all came rushing in, everything else abandoned as they drooled over the food.

"Smells delicious." They all chorused and the three women giggled, removing their aprons and sitting down. The dinner was pretty much silent except for the chattering of the three girls and the occasional "Don't touch my food." from one of the boys.

When dinner was done Bella began doing the dishes and Jacob was drying them. They spoke in soft voices about meaningless things but both were perfectly content being in each other's company. The sun began setting and the entire pack, including Harry Clearwater, his family, Billy and the rest of them all went out and started a bonfire.

Billy's eyes were shining when he noticed Bella and Jacob holding hands and whispering to each other. Sam just leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"It happened while we were at the beach. She just stood up and ran across the beach to fly into his arms and kiss him. Emily told me that Bella said she realized she was happy even without the Cullen kid." Billy just nodded and smiled.

_**-XxX-**_

_**Five months later**_

"Alice?" Bella's voice raised an octave and she gasped.

Alice just tackled her into a hug, her arms around Bella's neck.

"Bella, I can't see your future anymore, I thought you had died! Edward thought you died! Bella, you need to come or he's gonna kill himself." Alice was tugging on her arm and pulling her towards the car.

"A-Alice. I-I can't." Bella said, planting her feet on the sidewalk.

"What? Why not? And why do you smell like dog?" Alice crinkled her nose.

"Alice. I can't. Edward is my past, I have a future. I'm happy and actually, I'm pregnant, Alice. I'm gonna have a family." Bella put her hand on the small, barely noticeable bump on her stomach.

Alice's eyes widened and she let go of Bella's hand. "Pregnant?" She whispered, shocked.

"Yeah." Bella whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I- I." Alice faltered, turning away.

"Maybe you should go." Bella whispered, giving Alice a small hug and nudging her towards her car.

Alice just nodded and walked mutely towards her car, driving off without a word.

A shadow emerged from the trees and two warm arms wrapped around her. "Pregnant, huh?" The voice murmured as she leaned into the familiar chest of her fiance.

"I found out yesterday. Three months along. That means this baby won't be too much younger then Emily's boy. " She murmured as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"We'll be great parents." Jacob said confidently.

**_-XxX-_**

**_Seven Years later._**

The seven year old girl came running in, her chocolate eyes wide and her raven colored hair racing behind her.

"Mommy!" She whisper shouted, running and grabbing her mother's waist.

"What's wrong?" Bella Swan bent down to look her daughter in the eyes.

"Mommy, Sam Uley's son said he liked me!" She whispered in her mother's ear.

Bella laughed. "Little Isaac? Well he looks nice." She nudged her daughter who blushed a bright red.

"Mommy! What do I say?" She wailed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, baby. Ariel, calm down. Do you like Isaac too?" Her mother patted Ariel's head.

Her daughter blushed again and gave a tiny nod. Bella laughed.

"Then what you do is you just go up to him and you kiss him on the cheek." Bella pecked her daughter's cheek playfully. "And then you just run off." Her daughter laughed and wiped her cheek.

"Really Mommy? Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Mhm." Her mother said, nodding her head and stifling a laugh.

Her daughter ran out the door, a set look of determination of her face.

Bella stood in the doorway to the little backyard where Emily Uley and her son Isaac were also whispering.

Bella's daughter bit her lip and looked back at her mother who just nodded, still laughing. Emily and her shared a look and their eyes flickered to their children.

Ariel ran over to where Isaac was playing in the garden. He thrust a handful of dandelions in her hands and they both blushed before Ariel pecked his cheek and sprinted to hide behind her mother, her tiny hand clenching the dandelions tightly.

Emily and Bella laughed as Isaac stood there, dumbfounded. Ariel looked at her mother and showed her the dandelions.

"Mommy. Aren't these just the prettiest flowers you ever saw? Isaac picked them for me." Bella just nodded as Ariel ran over to meet her dad as he walked through the gate.

She thrust the flowers in his face and whispered something in his ear before his head snapped up and he glared at the approaching Sam who after seeing his blushing son and hearing Ariel blab about 'the prettiest flowers ever' just looked at his son with a small smile.

"You make sure he doesn't hurt her, Uley or I swear-" Jacob was glaring at Sam.

"They're just kids. Calm down." Sam said laughing.

Everyone else just joined in as the two little kids played with each other.

**_-XxX-_**

Bella watched as her husband led her daughter down **_(even though they always walk up.)_**the aisle towards the beaming Isaac Uley. She wiped away a stray tear and Emily Uley handed her a tissue.

"I remember when they were little kids playing in the garden." Emily murmured, holding back her own tears.

Bella nodded in agreement and watched as their children kissed, making them officially married. She wiped furiously at the tears that were flowing down her cheeks and gave a small sniffle.

"I feel so damn old." Sam said, talking to Jacob.

"I know, man. I'm practically dead already." Jacob said, nodding in agreement.

Two loud and noticeable noises resounded simultaneously as Bella and Emily slapped their husband's arms and glared at them.

"Show some consideration." The women lectured.

They could hear Jared's booming laughter as he had heard the whole conversation. There was the unmistakable sound of Kim slapping Jared's arm as well and then a small "Ouch."

Bella looked at the church filled with friends and family. Her daughter and her son-in-law. The quileute pack who still hung around her. She looked at the new generation of kids. Kim and Jared's twins. Claire and Quill's three children. Even Paul and Rachel had come to visit for the wedding with their two kids.

She gave a small smile. She was happy. This was her family. She had a child and a husband and a caring, loving family. She had nice friends like Angela Weber and people who were practically her little brothers like Collin and Brady. And she was happy.

_**Finished.**_

_**AN: Well, done with that. Hope you liked it.**_


End file.
